


before he cheats ♥

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: As Harry finds his lover cheating he trashes his lover’s lab. Will he lose his soul mate?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/   
Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp, 

and he's probably getting frisky.

Right now he's probably buying him some fruity little drink

 

because he can't shoot whiskey.

Right now, he's probably up behind him with a pool-stick,

 

Showing him how to shoot a combo.

And he don’t know… 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ 

 

Harry quietly opened the door. He trembled in surprise, he had seen a slick beached blonde haired boy with his lover, Severus. Harry, still shocked, quietly shut the door and ran to Severus’ lab. He first took his favorite potion book tore it to pieces and burned the remains then he slammed all of his pre-made potions and watched them shatter, some potions burning holes through his brand-new carpet. He shattered his empty bottles into little shards. Severus walked in.   
“I'm to sexy for my shirt, to sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts. I'm a… bloody hell! What happened to my lab?”, he exclaimed in suprise.  
Harry giggled, coming out from a dark corner. Severus smirked.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ 

I dug my key into the side of his pretty little supped up 4 wheel drive, 

 

carved my name into his leather seats. 

 

I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights, 

 

slashed a hole in all 4 tires. 

 

maybe next time he'll think before he cheats. 

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ 

 

Harry continued coming toward Severus. 

“Ahh…you wanna play wild?”, Severus asked. All he heard from Harry’s mouth was a bloodcurdling scream.

He ran furiously to Severus and started beating him in his stomach and chest screaming “Why?!” 

Severus frowned and knew exactly why Harry was so upset with him. He flashed back to about a half hour ago. He and Malfoy were having fun while Harry was in a Gryffindor meeting. He smiled as he flashed back. Every little detail popped in his head. 

Harry spun on his heel and furiously stormed out the door, memories of Severus and Malfoy together flying through his head. He finally fell to his bed, tears streaming down his face.

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ 

 

Right now, he’s probably up singing some 

 

white-trash version of Shania karaoke...

 

Right now, he's probably saying, "I'm drunk",

 

and he's thinking that he's gonna lucky

 

Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom cologne

 

and he don't know...   
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ 

As tears rolled down Harry’s cheeks, Severus walked in the room. Harry turned his head and faced the window looking out into the dark stormy night. Severus sat on his bed and tried to kiss one of Harry’s rolling tears but, Harry moved away. 

“Get out! You’re not wanted here anymore!”, Harry yelled while whimpering. Severus started to cry. 

“I am sorry Harry but you weren’t here when I wanted you”, Severus said as a tear hit Harry’s chest. 

“Haven’t you heard of Magic Boy?”, he asked, making reference to a popular magizine. Harry waited for a reply, wondering if Severus knew how much he loved him. Serevrus just huffed. 

“Severus, I'm sorry you just lost your soul mate. We were meant for each other and you trashed it! Bloody hell, just get out!” Severus knew he was very angry so he left quietly with tears pouring down from his eyes. He shut the door. 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ 

I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive, 

 

carved my name into his leather seat... 

 

I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,

 

slashed a hole in all 4 tires... 

 

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ 

 

Harry’s tears continued falling as he heard Severus shout, “I love you!”, through the shut door. He soon wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. He walked slowly to Malfoy’s door and knocked. When Malfoy answered the door and looked into Harry’s angry eyes, he gulped.   
"This is for ruining my relationship with Severus", Harry said, glaring furiously. He muttered a spell under his breath and smirked when Draco let out a whimper. 

"I hope you enjoy never feeling the touch of another man." He turned and walked away, completely satisfied with his revenge. 

When he returned to his rooms, Severus was waiting for him. He sneered at him.

"Harry, we can try again, can't we?", Severus asked, almost pleading. Harry shook his head.

"I gave you everything that I was, my heart, my soul. I wont make the mistake of trusting you to keep them safe again." He walked into the bedroom, prepared to pack his things and get the hell out of there.

I might've saved a little trouble for the next boy,   
cause the next time that he cheats..   
Oh you know it wont be on me. Oh.. not on me..   
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive, 

 

carved my name into his leather seat...

 

I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,   
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

 

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats 

 

Ohh.. maybe next time he'll think... before he cheats... 

Ohh... before he cheats...

 

Ohhhh...

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/


End file.
